


Dating Service

by Golden_Girl_Six



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this a few months ago, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Serial Killer!Virgil, Serial Killers, based on a prompt, cursing, no death don't worry, roman's an innocent bean, virgil's stressed, writer!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Girl_Six/pseuds/Golden_Girl_Six
Summary: Killing people isn't exactly the easiest thing in world, but to get your name out there, you have to do what you gotta do. In this case, the 'your' is Virgil, and the 'do what you gotta do' is to murder another serial killer, for popularity's sake.Using a dating website made to find people interested in the same things as you should work, right?





	Dating Service

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/10/1/liyf2ixkf5.jpg  
> Originally posted this on my quotev account a few months ago, but I wanted to post something on here, so this is what I've got for now. Hope you like it!

It was a fine Sunday afternoon, and Virgil sat at one of the tables at a coffee shop, nervously tapping at his phone. He was waiting for his date, and obviously he was scared out of his mind.

Or maybe it’s the fact he’s a serial killer. He wasn’t sure.

You see, just a few days before, he was browsing the internet when he found a small, slow growing in popularity dating service. He read the description, “Do you want lover that shares the same interests as you? Somebody who wonders the same things you do? Well, you’re at the right place! Simply put in your username and password for your Google account, and you’ll be matched with someone who Googles the same things you do!” He thought it sounded interesting enough, so he put in his information, and waited. A few minutes later, a name and face popped up; a person named Roman. He was kind of shocked for a moment; how the fuck did this thing know he was gay? But then he remembered; just days before he Googled “how to come out as gay??” so he guessed it made sense.

And now he was in a coffee shop, waiting. He didn’t really want love, no, he just wanted to gain somebody's and trust and than… kill them. That’s what he always did. He just thought it would be easier to gain somebody's trust that was very similar to him, than somebody who just pretended they did.

A bell chimed from the door and he looked up and a man walked in. He wore a bright red cardigan, a white shirt underneath. His neat hair was fashionably styled, his bangs over his eyes slightly. He held a tote bag with the words “Musical Theatre Geek” on the front, inside a plethora of pencils, pens, paper, notebooks, and a singular apple laptop. He also wore black slacks and black dress shoes.

He didn’t really look like a killer, but Virgil couldn’t judge; every killer looked different.

The man turned and looked at Virgil. Virgil waved him over, knowing who he was from his profile photo. The man happily smiled and walked over, taking a seat across from him.

“Ah, it’s good to finally meet you! You already know my name is Roman, however I don’t know yours since your profile name is ‘Panic!Lover’” He said with a small laugh that Virgil adored.

Wait, what?

“Oh, yeah, it’s Virgil.” He mumbled. He’d never say, but he absolutely hated his name. It sounded weird. It did hold a bit of darkness and mystery to it though, which he did like.

The two continued talking, Roman eventually going and grabbing some coffee for the both of them. “My treat!” he said. Finally, it got to the question was waiting for.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Virgil asked. Now, he expected this Roman guy to stutter, maybe dramatically spit out his drink. He’d lie, but Virgil would come close and whisper in his ear, “I know what you are.” Than, he’d seduce him, bring him back to his apartment, and BAM! A new person on list of people he had killed. Plus, a new bit of fame in the killing community, surely he would become popular if the next news story was, “Serial Killer Kills Other Serial Killer! Click Now!”

But instead, Roman smiled, and said loud and proud, “I’m a writer!”

“Uh- wait, what?” Virgil’s eyes widened.  _ This guy was a fucking writer? Of fucking course! Out of all the people that Google ‘how to kill somebody with a screwdriver’ I got stuck with the guy who writes fanfiction for a living! _

“What do you do, than?” Roman asked, unknowing of the panic inside of Virgil’s head.

“Uh- um, I w-write t-too..” He lied. Romans eyes lit up.

“Really?! Oh my goodness, what do you write? Do you have a wattpad? I do! I mostly post stories of knights and princes and that kind of stuff, and I’m planning to try to publish a story once I’m finished! It’s called, “The Light Prince and The Dark Prince” It’s about two gay princes and I’m really hoping it gains popularity and brings awareness to the LBGTQ+ community! My cousin works at a publishing company, so I’m hoping I can get him to review my story for me!” Roman continued to talk, but Virgil didn’t really pay attention, trying to fight off a panic attack, formed from a combination of stress and uncontrollable anger burning in his brain.

_ Okay, okay this is fine. It’s okay if he’s not a killer like you, you can just… bring him to your apartment and put him out of his misery. You can find another killer to kill later. Great, this puts a damper on my schedule. Fan-fucking-tastic. Is he still talking? Seriously? Great, he’s a talker too. Woohoo. Thanks, universe. _

“-and after that I plan to go to Hollywood! What about you?” Roman asked, oblivious to the situation.

_ Oh fuck. _

“I- uh.. I w-write stories a-about killers?” Virgil said, and he cursed at himself.  _ Wow, great way of making this guy not suspicious of you and telling police. Round of applause for your creativity.   _

“Oh! Interesting! I wrote a story about a serial killer a while back. I had to Google so many ways to kill people! I think it messed up my search history… It guess that’s why I got matched with you!” He laughed again, hand that same feeling from before came back; it was a slight rush of emotion, and Virgil blushed. Why was he feeling this way?!

_ Oh. wow. WOW. You’re falling in love. Best serial killer ever.  Hey, how about to glue a knife to a cereal box and tape it on you? That’ll show how amazing you are at killing others. Such grace. _

**_S-shut up! I’m not falling in love!_ **

_ Suuuuure. _

“Uh, yeah..” Virgil stuttered.

It was a few hours later, late at night, and the two were right outside of Virgil’s apartment. When Roman found of Virgil just took the bus, he nearly screamed and shoved him in his car, saying he’d drive him home.

“It was very nice to meet you, Virgil! We will have to meet up again! Now, I best be off. I have a story about princes to write!” Roman exclaimed happily and started to turn.

_ This is your chance! _

“Hey, how about you come inside for a minute? I can make you some tea before you go. I assume you have a long night ahead of you.” Virgil said slyly, and just like he expected, Roman blushed slightly, but he tried to hide it by smiling. It wasn’t the smartest to kill him in his apartment, but unless he didn’t do something, he’d never get another chance to kill at his prey.

_ H̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶ _

“Uh, sure! Tea is the perfect thing to drink while writing, I have to tell you!” He said as he walked inside. Virgil smirked and stepped inside as well, locking the door behind him. Roman raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

When Virgil made his way over to his bedroom, Roman still said nothing, though his breath hitched.

However, he did scream when all of the lights went out. Thankfully, it was dark so nobody could see him blushing.

_ “Thankfully.” _

“Uh, V-Virgil? D-do you know why the power went out? I don’t think it’s storming outside…” He said, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

While Roman was looking around Virgil’s apartment, Virgil had crept into the kitchen and grabbed one of the knifes on the counter he had ready for this moment; he turned back to look at Roman.

Since he had been in this situation many times, needing to turn off the lights so his victim wouldn’t see him, his eyes were used to the darkness. So while Roman was still looking around blindly, Virgil could see him clearly.

And  _ god, _ he looked beautiful.

_ Seriously, dude?! Just kill him already! You’ve done this dozens of times, Virgil! One guy that is slightly handsome isn’t going to ruin our track record!   _

Roman was still looking around like a confused puppy, clinging on to his bag. The only light came from a small crack open in the curtains, the pale moonlight illuminating his features.

“Uh… Virgil? Helllllo? Did you leave me here? That’s not nice, you know! I was planning on inviting you to the park tomorrow to write with me, but I guess you don’t want to do that, huh? Unless… Nonono, we just met today, Roman! He isn’t going to do anything! Uh… Okay, ehe, it was nice meeting you, Virgil, but I must be going! Aha… Oh, wait, the door’s locked. Um…”

_ Come on!! KILL HIM! This is the best opportunity we’ve had all week! Sure, he’s not a killer like we hoped, but still! One new death on our list! _

**_I-I can’t._ **

_ WHY NOT?! _

**_He doesn’t deserve that._ **

_ You’re fucking with me, right? YOU. HAVE. NO. EMPATHY. Why, after all of the people we’ve killed, THIS geek is one you want to spare?! _

**_Let me do what I want._ **

_ You know what? FINE. Ruin your reputation. You know he’ll run once he finds out what you are. You’ll regret not listening to me. _

Virgil flipped the switch that controlled on the power back on (after safely putting the knife away), Roman jumped, his head snapping to the bedroom, “Sorry, I don’t know what happened. Probably a power failure or something.”

Roman breathed a sigh of relief, smiling again, “It’s quite alright, my friend! I was freaked out for a moment, though.”

“Yeah, sorry, Princey. By the way, do you always expect people to fuck you when they go into a bedroom?” Roman dramatically gasped and started stuttering as Virgil laughed and walked back to the kitchen, starting to make the tea. Virgil knew he’d have to tell Roman sooner or later, and maybe he’d be okay with it. Probably not. But in that moment, Virgil simply reveled in happy feeling.


End file.
